


nightly emotions

by glozing



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ??????, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Based on a True Story, Breakup, Fun, M/M, One Shot, broken junhao, but it's in the summer, complicated relationship, lol kill me, loll, not proof read, tbh this is barely angst, woooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glozing/pseuds/glozing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jun gets really emotional at night, and his mind becomes comparable to a raging fire of FEELINGS</p>
            </blockquote>





	nightly emotions

**Author's Note:**

> broken junhao that isnt proofread is my aesthetic

Yeah, Jun was dying. As he was walking down the street of a dark neighborhood, eggs in hand. Metaphorically, of course. Who the hell would buy eggs for death? Point was he's dying.

This wasn't new for himself, or Minghao, but if other people saw the overconfident boy cry into a wreck of tears and think about how easy it would be for him to die, just to stop thinking about Minghao for one second, they'd be surprised.

"How does it feel, Jun?"

_"Feels like my lungs are constricted, and all I see is static and yellow, concentrated lights, Doc." Doc, or Mr. Lee Jihoon, nods understandingly, taking a sip of his near empty mug of milk. "These days I walk in circles with my headphones in my ears. I imagine a world where my friends don't actually fucking doubt me." The therapist motioned for him to calm down, so he went back and sat down in the seat. Jun's eyes wandered all over the Mr. Therapist's desk as he made himself a coffee, blabbering about how he can't give up on life._

_It's not like Jun has the courage, anyways. Death is his biggest fear. He finally finds a drinking bird toy slowly dipping into Doc's glass of water. Jun slowly pushes the birds head into the water, watching as it pathetically tips over into the glass, giving up._

_Maybe he could use that in poetry some day._

He still remembers how him and Minghao broke up. They came to even terms after Jun told them to call it quits. Apparently, Minghao was wanting to as well.

 _It made sense, but ouch. Weren't you the one who cried? Oh yeah, you're not innocent like I thought you were. Especially when you cheated on me with Mingyu back then._ Jun laughs bitterly as he kicks a bit of cement separated by poor leveling and weeds.

They ended on the best terms possible, but he was still swimming in limbo. Because truly, he still had a lot to say, like being mad at Minghao for cheating on him with Hot Shot #1. That was on their first run though, they eventually got back together.

Jun still remembers how Minghao stitched him up, leaving sinful tender kisses on the emotional wounds he harbored. What a manipulative fuck.

Jun stops his thoughts there. Minghao wasn't a bad guy, nor was he a manipulator, but he accidentally ripped the scars open again, and nobody would be very happy with that.

So here Jun is, bleeding out his soul. Becoming numb. He feels up an egg and aims it, thinking about who will probably be Minghao's fucktoy next.

  
KSLPAT. Probably Chan.

  
The window opened immediately, and Minghao opened the windows with a mad look on his face, wondering what happened.

  
Good. We're on the same page.

Minghao's face softened once he saw Jun's silhouette, and you could see the look of guilt on Minghao's face. He knew what he did, and truly, he is sorry, but Jun's a fucking dumpster fire when it comes to emotions. He seems cool on the outside, but on the inside he's just an angsty teenager who watches too many Monsta X videos and cries over Minghao. It's great.

Now Minghao is out on the driveway and Jun can see his glassy eyes from the yellow porch light.

Disgusting, he hates yellow lights. Makes his pictures full of noise and makes a disgusting feeling in his stomach. Minghao carefully steps closer, unsure of what to say. Jun grabs another egg , aiming to throw it at Minghao.

 

“Honestly, we could solve this a better way. I’ll still take the hit, if the makes you feel better,” Minghao’s raspy voice spoke through the thick humid heat of summer, clearly tired from last minute reading. Jun hurls the egg at the ground, making Minghao wince. “I know everybody says this, but things will be better once we get back into school.” Minghao was stepping closer, but Jun didn’t mind. He was right, so he stiffly nodded, wiping away his own surging tears with his free hand.

 

“We’re best friends,” Jun coughed out, sniffling up his runny nose. Minghao nodded, taking his hands into his, _platonically_ , hoping to help the boy he accidentally broke. “But we can’t talk anymore. And it’s a horrible rift. And I can’t help it, but I still love you.” Jun started sobbing again, his legs giving out beneath him and forcing him to sit on the hot driveway. Minghao followed, sitting across from him.

 

“You’ll move on. I know you will. I haven’t, but I’m making progress. I can tell you are, too.” Jun agreed. He was really only emotional at nights because of over thinking, other than that, he was over Minghao, kind of.

 

He felt like the pillar of all of his problems, though, because once they separated, everything else coincidentally became worse. Minghao did support him, though. He truly was great. Jun nodded, and signalled he wanted to go back home. Minghao stood up and waved, watching as the boy walked away, hoping his mind was a bit clearer.

 

And it was.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ill update Levels today i swear


End file.
